Where do we go from here?
by Multifandom.trash.na.fam
Summary: While other 5th years are attending Hogwarts after a long summer vaca, 15 year old Ariana Chance is returning to Hogwarts straight from Hell with only one purpose- Protect the Boy Who Lived. But protecting Harry is harder then it looks, especially when Ari is used to her old fashioned manners that she grew up with. Can Ari actually protect Harry and befriend him at the same time?
1. Im on the highway to Hell (literally)

Hey guys! Just a friendly lil disclaimer—I do not own any characters other than Ari and although I wish that I did…

Anyways, read and review! I hope you enjoy

 ** _Ari's POV_**

Many people have different ideas about the afterlife- whether it be in the form of the Grecian underworld, the Norse's idea of Asgard, or Heaven and Hell. Trust me I've been dead, and I can defiantly set you straight. Now before I get into the darkness and regrets of Judgement, let me introduce myself. My name is Ariana Chance and I was born in 1948, I died in 1963, and was reborn again in 2003, which makes me about 55 years old. You all might be thinking that I look old but trust me, when I was reborn I emerged not only the same age (15) I was when I died but also I looked exactly the same. I should probably get into the good stuff about how I died, why I ended up in hell, and how was I reborn. Well, let me start from the beginning...

It all started when I had found out that my mother has been dealing with a dark wizard. I never knew his name, only that if he was in the same area as me, I should get out of the house and run. At least, that was what my father had told me before he disappeared. Yeah my father had been a cool dude, except when I was ten he went away on a business trip and never came back. My mom basically went crazy, and then started the whole evil exchange thingy when I went to Hogwarts. I mean, she wasn't even happy when I got sorted into Gryffindor or even when I got exceedingly good marks on my exams. But back to the way I died. It had been the summer of my incoming fifth year of Hogwarts and I had gotten home from my summer job of working at the library (I loved books so much it was a perfect job for me). Anyways when I got home I saw the front door had been blasted in- I rushed inside to see what was wrong and saw my mom being cornered by that evil wizard and some of his friends. I had tried to fight them off but soon they had me and my mother surrounded and they had wanted some information about some department in the Ministry where my mother worked. Oh yeah! It was the Department of Mysteries. Right sorry, back to the story. So, I knew that place contained some important stuff about the future and I knew that it could seriously affect the wizarding world if these creeps got access to it, so I tapped into my magical reserves. But before I did, I looked at my mom and she whispered "I'm proud of you Ari." That was all I needed. Basically, I let out a guttural scream, and the whole place vaporized killing me, my mother, and the people that had threatened my family for so long. Now, you guys must be wondering what dying is like, so I'll try to explain. At first there had been pain. Pain so severe it felt like all my inner organs had liquefied, which they probably did considering the amount of magic I had unleashed. Next there was the actual dying- I felt my soul leave my body and for a while there was no pain. I didn't know where I was, but I didn't care. You see the first 10 minutes of death are blissfully peaceful, but then you get to the judgment. I was always catholic and so I saw God. He was a swift and just judge. You see, I had given up my life for a greater cause, which meant that I could go to Heaven, but since my mom had lived a life filled with corruption, she was going to Hell. So, I bargained, I told God that I would go to Hell if my mom was sent to Purgatory. And so I went. In the future, people would ask me what Hell was like, but I have no memories of it. Though sometimes, I dream about it. More on that later. Anyways, I was down in Hell, and it was pure torture. Until a messenger came for me, and told me that I shouldn't have died and that Albus Dumbledore (I didn't who that was) needed me for a greater cause. So I was brought back up and given a room at some place called the Leaky Cauldron. I had been awfully disorientated until I saw a bed. And for the first time in years, I slept peacefully.


	2. Meeting the Boy Who Lived

**Well I would go into my whole read and review speech but yall probably know the gist of it- Just enjoy the story which will probably lead up to a Harry x OC thing and review!**

 **Disclaimer is done I don't own JK's work**

 **Ari's POV**

Right so where was I in this story? Oh yeah were at the Leaky Cauldron right now! Anyways so after I had slept like the dead (Sorry that was a bad pun) I woke up to a tapping on my window from a tawny owl. So, I got up and for the first time in like 55 years, I tried walking. At least I took one step and my legs wobbled and I fell right over. "Ow." I muttered as I got back up and shakenly made my way to the window. After grabbing the letter and paying the owl, I stepped back into the room and stared at my reflection in the full length mirror that hung on my wall and let out a gasp- I looked exactly like I had when I died at 15 in 1963! I still had my long straight dark brown hair and my sea green eyes, along with my tanned olive skin. After getting over the initial shock that I wasn't in that place downstairs, I looked into the hotel room's closet and saw that there was options of clothes for me to wear. But the problem was these clothes were weird- they weren't like the long skirts and pretty dresses I had worn in 1948, nope these clothes looked like something a man would wear with tight skinny jeans and different kinds of long sleeved shirts. Sighing to myself, I picked out denim blue pair of skinny jeans and a black and white striped long sleeve along with some black converse. So, after getting ready and deciding to leave my straight hair down and brushing my teeth, I read the letter which came from the Albus Dumbledore man. The letter went something like this:

Dear Ms. Ariana,

My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am the headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am aware of the fact that you once went there until you died tragically in your 5th year so I thought that maybe I could harness enough magic and raise you from the dead, so that way you could have a second chance in life. Anyways, the amount of magic that I had summoned had been so powerful that I could actually communicate with the dead, hence the reason why a patronus charm had received you. So, I brought you up here not only for you to have a second try at your life, but also so you can finish Hogwarts and look after Harry Potter, the boy who defeated Voldemort, a dark wizard. I know that you were sorted into Gryffindor before your death so you will still be in Gryffindor and since there is a Ministry worker coming to Hogwarts as a new defense teacher, Harry will be in danger from the constant threat from the ministry, as he is the only one who saw Voldemort return last year. Anyways, that is really the only information you need and that know that the book list for this year is enclosed as well. I know that you will be a little rusty at magic so I will collect you in three days and you can practice magic here at Hogwarts.

Well good luck,

Albus Dumbledore

After reading this letter I felt a little annoyed with the Headmaster because he had been so vague about almost everything. Questions swirled in my head such as "Why is the ministry a threat?" and "Who's this Voldemort guy?" and "Who's Harry Potter and what makes him so special?" I sighed and tried to put these questions out of my head and instead looked at the booklist for the fifth year. I had assumed that I had a schedule made for me already and that hopefully it was based off my past marks because I had always done good in school. After reading over the booklist I decided to head downstairs into the tavern, get some breakfast and head to Diagon Alley if that was still here.

…

"Hey watch it!" A wizard yelled as he shoved past me into Gringotts. I stared open-mouthed at him until I realized that this was 2003 and that the manners here would be different. After going to my Gringotts vault (I had gotten some strange looks from the goblins as I said my name) and handing the Goblins my letter to show that it was the real me, I walked around Diagon Alley which was the same way it had been when I had died. Seeing all the shops, I made sure to get my robes and my supplies that I needed before I got myself something extra like ice cream or a new broom. I smiled to myself- Man, had I missed quidditch. Anyways I was walking around outside and enjoying the sun shine when I caught sight of three people- One was a boy with red hair, another was a boy that was cute in a scruffy sort of way with jet-black hair and green eyes, and the third person was a girl with curly brown hair and tan skin. They all looked about my age so I went up to them and asked "Hey! Do you know where I can get some ice cream? I'm new here and don't really know my way around." I cringed at my lack of manners. The boy with the black hair smiled at me and said "well we were going to get some ice cream too so you can just come with us and join us for it." "Okay cool." I said. Man this lingo from this year is hard. So we all walked to ice cream and I introduced myself saying "Hi, my name is Ariana Chance!" turning towards the boy with the black hair I raised one eyebrow and prompted saying "And you are?" "I'm Harry Potter this is Hermione Granger he said gesturing towards the girl, and this is- ""How are you doing that with your eyebrow?" the red haired boy interrupted. I let out a laugh and said in a serious voice "Pure skill." "And this is Ron Weasly." Came Harry's introduction of Ron. "Well it's nice to meet you guys." I said with a warm smile. "Anyways I'm a fifth year and- ""Hey you're in our year!" this time Harry interrupted me and Hermione just gave him a stern look and said "Sorry about him he has no manners." "It's all good." I said with a laugh. As we neared the Ice cream shop, we all sat together and talked for at least two hours. Turns out, Hermione was just as into school as I was and when we started talking about Arithmacy, both the boys rolled their eyes and groaned saying "Great we have another one memorizes their textbooks." "Looking at the time I said "Oh my I really have to go!" All three of them just gave me a strange look but didn't let me leave until I promised to write. Smiling to myself I said yes and walked to the leaky cauldron and for the first time in a while, I was happy.


End file.
